Milada Heartstrong
Changeling Name: Milada Heartstrong Mundane/Legal/Real/Other Name: Milena Bobkov Seeming: Originally unknown - revealed to be Fairest Kith: Originally unknown - revealed to be Succubus and Apsaras Court: Spring Court Freehold: Fort Worth Virtue: Charity Vice: Lust Entitlement: Motley: Description Apparent Age: 27 (and has seemed so since she arrived about 4-5 years ago) Height: 5'10 Skin: freckled ivory Hair Color: dark brown - usually Eye Color: dark brown Clothing: Soft fabrics in deep jewel tones, usually clothes that display her body well but without being overtly sexual; clothes that are lovely to touch as well as to look at. She often wears her own jewelry; there is one necklace in particular, a deep red garnet pendant, that she never takes off, not even in bed. Physical Appearance (Mask): Milada is gorgeous - not in an unapproachable supermodel way, nor in an overly sexualized way; she's just a remarkably beautiful woman, the sort that makes a room seem nicer just by being in it. Her coloring is rich and dark; her build is slim and athletic. She is vibrant, with a ready and infectious smile, and carries an aura of comfortable sensuality even when she's not really trying to. Physical Appearance (Mien): Unknown Mantle: Subtle, but strong. Milada smells of honeysuckle and sun-warmed boxwood and ever so slightly of sweet musk, and in her presence you feel the unmistakable sensation of the warm sun on a cool day. Personality: Sweet smiles and warm affection. Milada seems to genuinely like, possibly even love, just about everyone she comes across. Noteworthy Merits: Striking Looks 4, Sexualized Known History Milada doesn't talk much about her own history. What is known is that she arrived in Texas about 4-5 years ago; prior to that she'd been living in Savannah, GA, in the Freehold of Live Oaks. She came to the Dallas-Fort Worth area for the low cost of living; she's stayed for the creature comforts of the Freehold Hollow and the people she's made connections with. She is VERY Spring Court; she's more sensual than sexual, but nevertheless her unofficial, playful "rivalry" with King Eric is often joked about. In point of fact, she has bedded as many Freehold members as he has (or possibly a few more? Or possibly a few less? Depends on the day and who's counting), although she's so flirtatious and physically affectionate that it's hard to tell her friends from her lovers at a glance. It's known that the quiet Winter King, Ash, is one of her particular favorites - something that Eric still can't quite wrap his head around. Milada lives in the dorms in the Freehold Hollow; she runs an online jewelry shop, so she does have to spend a few hours each day in a library or coffeeshop accessing the internet, and of course she spends a lot of time in her own workshop putting together pretty things. For the most part though, she seems to lead a life of leisure. As far as anyone can tell, she doesn't have any particularly useful skills, other than being sweet and pretty and friendly, but she also doesn't cause trouble. She does, however, spend a lot of time wandering around the Freehold Hollow, helping out here and there - spending one afternoon helping weed the garden, another chopping vegetables for that night's dinner in the kitchen. And near the end of each month, she spends a day or two volunteering at one of the local hospitals. Her suite in the Hollow dormitory has definitely picked up some personal touches since she's been living there; the colors are far more vibrant than the standard furnishings, there are flowering plants and fresh herbs everywhere, and everything seems chosen to delight at least two senses if not more. Outside on the little patio, morning glory and other flowering vines climb a trellis to create a loose screen; sunlight still comes through, though, and anyone who gives the patio more than a casual glance can easily see through the plants. Weather permitting (and with her mantle, the weather is always permitting), Milada enjoys having a cup of coffee on the patio in the nude. This is an open secret among the freehold. A note: Milada has never, ever spoken about her time in Arcadia, or about her Seeming or Kith. Not to her lovers, not to her monarch, not to anyone. She doesn't refuse to discuss it, precisely... she simply fails to hear any questions about it. Edit: until the Winter of 2014, when her Seeming and Kiths were publicly revealed. Quotes * "Nice to meet you, welcome to Fort Worth! Fair warning, I'm... sort of the Freehold slut." *teasing grin* "But don't worry, I won't bother you. Unless you want me to. ...Do you want me to?" Rumors * Milada isn't actually a Changeling - how could she be? Nobody's ever seen her Mien, not even in the Hedge. Maybe she's an ensorcelled mortal, or maybe she's fae-touched, but she's obviously not a full Changeling. * She has some sort of hold or influence over the Winter King, which she's probably going to use to some unsavory end - I mean, look what happened to King Liam. * Some of her jewelry is... special. If you know what to ask for. If you know how to ask. * She drinks WAY too much coffee for someone so mellow. Either she's lying and putting decaf in the regular coffee containers, or she's found a whole new way to metabolize caffeine. * Milada's been seen sporting some unexplained injuries - limps, sore hands, headaches. They can't ALL be sex-related... can they? Soundtrack * Chelsea Morning, Joni Mitchell * Light As The Breeze, Leonard Cohen/Billy Joel * Sea of No Cares, Great Big Sea * This Point In My Life, Tracy Chapman OOC Information: Player Name: Kristy Griffin Green Player Email: mariposakitten@gmail.com Category:Spring Category:PC Category:Fort Worth Category:Austin Category:Monarch